20 Questions
by Tyripiri
Summary: The guild is quiet and Natsu is quiet. Natsu is bored out of his mind, if anything. He was too bored to wait for anybody interesting to come by the guild hall, until his best friend gives him the best idea. Oneshot; NaLu. Review!


**20 Questions**

**The guild is quiet and Natsu is quiet. Natsu is bored out of his mind, if anything. He was too bored to wait for anybody interesting to come by the guild hall, until his best friend gives him the best idea.**

* * *

**Deciding to rewrite, because some of you said that it was too short, and stuff. Only a bit of the storyline has changed, the majority is still there.  
**

_**Warnings!: Cursing. Expect OOC. Hints of other couples.**_

* * *

Natsu leant his head on the wood, sighing deeply. "Bored... so bored..."

Mirajane came over to him, raising a brow. "What's wrong, Natsu? Why don't you go on a job?"

His pout deepened, only slightly. "Today's jobs are so boring. Mira, what do tomorrow's jobs look like?"

The Take-Over mage put down her glass and cloth, before bringing a folder. A small magic circle appeared over to the folder, and she said some sort of incantation to unlock it. It opened, automatically flipping through pages.

"Hm, it looks like there are some jobs that require catching some sort of thieves, tomorrow," Mirajane said, still flipping through. "But I can't put them up today. Master originally set them for tomorrow."

The Fire Dragon Slayer groaned, finally lifting his head off of the table. "Crap. Hey, where's Gray and Lucy?"

Mirajane nodded and put away the first folder, before bringing out another one.

"Gray might be on a job with Juvia - let me check." She repeated her actions, and she starting flipping through. "Hm, no, it doesn't look like anybody from your team is on a job today, including Juvia, Gajeel and Wendy. Only the other members are on a job."

He gave a confused look, before he stood from his stool at the bar and went to the normal table his team sat at.

It felt lonely.

"Ugh." He pulled on his scarf slightly, and he summoned a flame to keep him company. "I'll ask - no, Happy's on a job with Carla and Pantherlily. Crap."

"What are you doing?"

A familiar voice caught him off guard, and he turned his head in the direction of the voice and his face immediately lit up. "Lucy!"

"Why are you here by yourself? Where's Gray and Erza?"

He pouted once more. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Mira said that they weren't on a job."

The blonde Celestial Spirit Mage tilted her head. "What do you mean? They're both on jobs. Gray's on a job with Juvia that has something to do with helping a town regain its cooler and water for the summer, and Erza's on an S-Class job by herself that she didn't explain."

Natsu's pout deepened. "Mira's so mean."

Lucy laughed, before she sat down on the opposite bench. "All right then, how about we play a game to kill time? We'll have Plue to join us!"

She summoned the familiar white snowman-dog to join the couple, and Natsu then high-fived him. "What game we gonna play, Lucy?" Natsu asked, shifting his attention back to the blonde.

Shooting him a smile, she answered. "How about... 20 Questions?"

He blinked. "S-Sorry, what game now?"

"20 Questions. It's a game where one person has something or someone in their mind, but doesn't tell the other. The other person has to ask questions to guess. The maximum amount of questions they can ask is 20. That's why it's called 20 Questions."

He stared at her, a blank look on his features. "I have no freaking idea what you said," he stated.

Sighing, the woman shook her head. "Fine, right. I'll go first. I'll think of something, and you can ask questions, mm'kay?"

"Uh, okay."

A couple of minutes later, Natsu's questions started flooding in like Juvia's water when she misses her precious Gray-sama.

"Are you food?"

"What - no."

"Hm, are you a person?"

"More or less."

"Not helpful, Lucy. Are you.. from Edolas?"

Raising a brow, she then realized what he meant. He was talking about the events that happened not a while ago. How could she not remember that?

"No."

"So, you're a person and from Earthland... are you a mage?"

She gave a small smile, and nodded, which made the shine in his eyes brighter.

"Are you a Fairy Tail mage?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, though the same smile tugged at her lips.

The tips of the Fire Mage's canines showed as he started to grin.

"Are you an S-Class?"

Slowly, she shook her head.

"Huh. All right, then. Dragon Slayer?"

Quickly, her lips tugged upwards.

"Damn. Which one is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me, Lucy!"

"No, that's the whole point of the game! You have to guess!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes, starting to scowl a little. There were 4 Dragon Slayers in the guild - him, Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel.

Knowing Lucy, she would either be Wendy or Natsu himself.

"Are you..." He paused. There was a 50/50 chance. "Are you Wendy?" he asked, deciding not to risk himself.

When he saw her shake his head, he instantly asked the next question.

"Are you me?"

He watched her face slowly flare up, and she gave him a bashful smile.

"Yeah. More or less."

He gave her a grin back, before deciding to stand up from his seat and lean over, his lips connecting with her for only a few milliseconds.

"Holy Mavis. Holy _shit_. Holy fucking Mavis."

"Juvia is so pleased that Lucy is no longer her Love Rival!"

"Shit."

Gray and Juvia stood in the doorway of the guild, mouths agape.

Erza's armored footsteps were easily heard a mile away with the stunned silence, and she stepped in next to Juvia to see what it was about.

"What's everybody so quiet abou - Oh my word."

Erza's expression changed to something similar like Juvia and Gray's.

Mirajane caught notice of the scene once everbody went quiet and she was the only person making noise by humming to herself. She place her glass and cloth down once more, turning around.

Her blue eyes widened. A large grin spread across her face. "It's a miracle! Our Natsu's finally growing up!" she then squealed, jumping up and clasping her hands together. "Natsu and Lucy really is a thing!"

She mentally crossed the couple off of her 'To be Matched Together by Me' list, and her attention then shifted to the Ice Make and Water Mages standing by the door.

The scarlet-haired Requip armored triggered Mirajane's memory of her and a certain blue-haired Heavenly Body Mage.

* * *

**This oneshot is probably even crappier than the original version. ._.**

**Anyway, review and say which one you like best?**


End file.
